A Match Made
by SethXavier
Summary: Why had I even signed up for this exchange? It's so freakin' stupid.. My partner is an annoying kid from Hong Kong that I pretty much hate.. but for some reason.. I can't get him out of my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Kiss**

I stare at the piece of paper in my hands, irritated. Why did I sign up for this exchange? Sighing, I think about it; Alfred mentioned something about this exchange in America, where you get paired up with a random person from another country. You basically get to go to each others country for two weeks each. But guess what. When I get here, I get handed a stupid slip of paper that's supposed to say which country I'm going to, and my partners name.. And of course It has to be written in a language I don't understand. So here I am at the airport, staring at the paper like an idiot. I sit down on a bench, sighing in frustration, running my hand through my hair.

"You frustrated?" A voice suddenly comes from the kid sitting next to me. He appeared to be about seventeen, and had choppy brown hair and brown eyes. "Yeah.. I'm supposed to find my exchange partner, but.. Can't read this.." I say defeatedly, holding out the paper. The mysterious boy takes the sheet from my hands quickly, and stares at it. "The paper says.. You're Emil?" I quickly nod. The kid reaches into his pocket, shoving a similar sheet into my face, asking me excitedly if I could read it. Looking at it briefly, I nod again, immediately telling it's in Icelandic. "You're in the exchange too? If we can read each others papers, I'm guessing we're partners. The papers were in different languages so that only our matches could read them. Smart, but annoying. Plus, they say our names.. We must be partners.." I look at Kaoru again, telling myself I'm stuck with him for the next month.

I quickly learned I didn't like Kaoru. He was stubborn and annoying, ("Alot like me," A voice in my head added.) After finding each other, and after our small meeting, we started discussing whose country we should go to first. He kept insisting on his own, talking endlessly about it. I let him drone on, trying to be patient with him, but finally, I just turn to face him, annoyed, uncomfortably very little space between our faces. "Can you just stop talking about Hong Kong, I get it! I don't care if you think it's better than Korea-"

Then he closed the space between our lips, placing his hand on the back of my head. I quickly make sounds of unhappiness, trying to pull away, but his hand kept my lips pressed against his. After my constant struggling, he finally pulls away. I immediately start yelling at him. "What. The. Fuck. What is wrong with you?! We just met fifteen minutes ago, and you freakin' kiss me?" I shove him away from me, my face red. He shrugged, as if he found nothing wrong with it. "You're just really cute." He stated simply. "And," he added, "I wanted to shut you up, before you yelled at me too much." I pout, obviously mad at him. "If you ever do that again, you're getting a punch to the face." "Y'know, when someone is mean to someone else, it really means they like them.." He quickly responds. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I must admit, Kaoru was pretty cute.. And no matter how much I resisted on the outside, in the inside, I had honestly wanted to kiss him back. If I didn't like him, why did he have this effect on me..?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Love at First Sight_**

Guess who's on a plane. To Hong Kong. And that kid is still bugging me; "I don't like you.." I say. "I mean, we've only just met, you idiot!" He looks at me, rolling his eyes. "It's called love at first sight, you idiot. AND, you gotta admit.. I'm cute, right?" Shrugging my shoulders, I respond, "I don't care if you're cute." Kaoru instantly perks up. "Oh, so I AM cute?" He says, smirking. I turn a bit pink, shaking my head quickly. "I-I didn't say that!"  
"Uh-huh, of course you didn't.."  
"Sh-shut up.."  
"No~"  
Silence. And then _his_ voice comes again. "Are you, like, mad or something?" I nod my head, mumbling, "You're a pain in the ass."  
"And every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat~"  
Damn him and his singing. It was cute and annoying at the same time. Like he was. Sighing, I lift my head from my hands to look at him. His face, his eyes, his hair.. No, I shouldn't be thinking these things.  
"Hey? What are you staring at?" Kaoru's voice interrupted my thoughts. I obviously wasn't going to reply honestly, so I replied, "Looking out the window." He shrugged, turning to look out of it as well. "I guess it's a cool view." I nod a little bit, "Yup."

And then a question suddenly popped into my mind. When Kaoru had been talking earlier, he mentioned love at first sight. "Hey," I say, "Do you even believe in love at first sight? I mean, you were talking about it earlier like you did." He laughs slightly, replying, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I mean, I guess. Maybe. Hell, I don't even know. Maybe if it's the right person? How about you, what are your thoughts on it?"  
"Um.. I guess I don't really believe in it.. Love at first sight to me is a ridiculous thought.. You can't just love someone in a snap, you gotta get to know them first and stuff. It's supposed to be a slow thing, right? So I guess I don't really believe in it.. " But that was a lie. I believed in it very much. Why? Because It had just happened to me today.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to admit it. I was already falling for this boy, this boy I just met today, this boy I thought I decided to hate, who I already kissed. Thinking about that, my face turns a little red. Kaoru notices this, because he suddenly says, "You look cute when you blush." Which, of, course, makes the red on my face darker, and he chuckles softly. "I'm serious, you're, like, the cutest little thing I've ever seen." I try to hide my face, muttering, "Shut up." But, of course, he doesn't. "Y'know," he says, crossing his legs and laying an arm around my shoulder (which I quickly shrug off), "I don't think I can resist." Before I could ask him what he meant, he grabs my face, pulling it towards his own, and kisses me. Again. I hate to admit that it felt nice, his soft lips against mine, but I still pulled away as quickly as I could, not saying anything, just staring at him. After a few moments of silence, I sigh, closing my eyes. "I know I said the next time you did that, I'd punch you in the face, but I'm too tired right now. I'm going to take a nap. Don't try anything funny." I hoped he could tell I just wanted to be left alone.

Someone's poking me. Poke. Poke, poke. "Go away..I want to keep dreaming.." I mumble, curling up a little against something soft and warm. Then I realize it's Kaoru's body I'm leaning against, and that there's also an arm around my waist, and I blush a little. I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and yawn. "Sorry I fell asleep against you.." I say, and he shrugs. "I kinda liked it. The feeling of you against me felt nice." Then I thought back to the second kiss, how I had thought the same thing about his lips. I blush slightly, and try to turn my head before he could see the red on my face. He either didn't notice, or decided not to say anything about it. Either way, I was glad he didn't point it out. Instead, he says, "Anyways, short-stuff, we're almost there. Thought I'd wake you up, before the landing did." I quickly and quietly mutter, "Takk." He looks at me, slightly confused, asking "What?" I roll my eyes, replying, "It means thanks in Icelandic. Or Norwegian, whatever way you want to look at it." He nods a little, smiling. "If every time you said something in Icelandic, that was the same thing in Norwegian, would it irritate you if I told you to stop speaking Norwegian?" I shrug, "I was raised speaking the language of Norway. It's not like you would know the words that were similar, anyway." Kaoru smirks, ruffling my hair. "I'll do my research.. And ohmygosh your hair is SO soft!" I sigh as he continues to play with my hair, touching it, rubbing it, even sniffing it. "And it smells like.. Almost like.. Um, I can't quite explain it. Like a snowy, crisp winter night. Whatever that smells like." I actually chuckle a little at his words, and he suddenly says, "That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh.."

"Shut up, I wasn't laughing.."

"Yes you were."

"Nope."

"Yeah, you, like, totally laughed."

I look him in the eyes, and there's a little mischievous glint in them. "You laughed. Admit it, say it~" he teases. "You sound like my brother.." I groan, looking up and leaning my head back. "Just say it and I'll stop!" I close my eyes, and hesitantly say, "Okay, I laughed." Kaoru leans in close to my ear, whispering, "Good boy." I push his face away, muttering some words. "What'd you say?" He asks, hearing my muttering. I take a deep breath, and let it spill out. "I said that I think you like me, you keep kissing me, and leaning all close to me, and touching me, and, and.. I can't even get you out of my mind! Your eyes, and your hair, and even the way you talk! It's all perfect!" I take a moment to get a breath of air, trying to calm myself. And then his hand is on my cheek, turning my face towards his. "You think I love you?"

I nod.

"I think you love me too,"


	4. Chapter 4

"I..I.." I didn't know what to say. I mean, I guess I had pretty much just admitted that I liked him. But what do I do now? Our faces were close; should we kiss again?

I get saved from deciding when I realize other passengers starting to stand up, grabbing their things and getting off. We must've totally missed the landing. Anyways, I stand up, grabbing my bag, waiting on Kaoru to do the same. He's a bit slow, but eventually he's standing right next to me, and we get off. We go through the airport again, and exit, standing in front of it.

"Well, now what?" I ask, looking at Kaoru, trying to forget what happened on the plane. "There's a hotel not far away from here, I'm sure we could walk to it." He replies, shrugging. I shrug too, looking up at the moon. It had to be either really late, or really early, and I didn't feel like walking, but I guess I didnt have a choice, and sighed, saying, "Lead the way," He grabs my free hand with his, starting to easily lead me to the hotel. He seemed like he knew exactly where he was going, but then again, he had been raised here. Or, at least I thought he was raised here. Whenever I ask him about it, he always finds an excuse not to talk about it. Anyways, maybe he just had a rough childhood or something. I shrug to myself, making a mental note to maybe ask him later.

We quickly arrived at the hotel, and immediately went to our room, after being supplied with a room key. (The man that gave it to us winked at me, and I don't even know why.)

"Are you sure you wanna pay for all of it?" I ask, flopping onto one of the beds. And then I realized I was flopping onto the ONLY bed. "Yeah, it's, like, fine." And then he saw the look on my face. "What's wrong with you?" He asks, and I start to blush darkly. "Th-there's only one bed.. I'm not going to sleep with you!"

"Aw, but I thought you liked me."

"That's exactly why I won't! Wait, did you do this on purpose?" Kaoru had talked to the man in some form of Chinese, so he couldn't understand what they were saying, and plus, the man had winked at him..

"Kaoru, this is not funny!" I exclaim angrily, looking at the smirk on his face. "Aw, your accent gets heavier when you're mad, how cute!" He points out, and I turn redder. I was aware of the fact, and I thought it was awful. If there's one thing I hated, it was my accent. "Shut up!" I must've said it like I was really pissed off, because he actually did shut up. In fact, he actually seemed to be pouting a little. I sigh quietly, muttering an, "I'm sorry," His face gets a bit happier, and he replies, "Sorry for what? You're cute when you get mad like that." And I sigh again, rolling over on the bed so that I was laying face down. "You keep saying everything is cute.." I mumble into the sheets. "It's a habit I get from Yao," he explains. I wasn't going to bother asking who Yao was, but I assumed a relative or close friend though.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we actually have to sleep together?"

We were getting ready for bed, me in the bathroom brushing my teeth, him changing in the bedroom. He walked out a second later, wearing a tight white shirt and some boxers. "Yup, unless you want to sleep standing up," I roll my eyes as I finish brushing my teeth. Walking out of the bathroom, I slip off my shirt, and head towards the bed, sliding under the covers, with Kaoru turning off the lights and shortly joining me. I feel an arm try to wrap around my shoulders, but it quickly pulls back. "Emil.. You're so.. _Cold._"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. Your hand was cold, too, earlier. And the first time I kissed you.. Cold," he said simply. "Lukas used to hug me all the time, he never said anything about me being cold." We both thought a moment. "Are you cold because you're from Iceland?" He asks suddenly. I laugh softly, replying with "Maybe." He smiles, "Im gonna call you Ice." He tries to wrap an arm around my shoulder again, pulling me towards him, causing my face to turn a slight shade of red.

I don't know how he fell asleep with my cold, bare skin against him, but he did. And soon, comfortable in his arms, I fell asleep too. Maybe sleeping with Kaoru wasn't so bad. As long as he didn't try anything weird, I think I'd be fine with it for the next four weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

I've slept surprisingly well the last couple nights, better than I usually do. I guessed it had to do with Kaoru's arms holding me through the night, letting me know that I'm not alone. The feeling inside me whenever he hugged me close, it always filled me with warmth, no matter how cold I may be on the outside.

However, this morning, I awoke to no arms around me, no warm feeling. I was instantly awake when I realized this, and sat up, taking in the view of the room, seeing if he was anywhere. I relaxed when I saw him in front of the closet, looking rather cute in jeans, and a black shirt with a red hoodie over it. "Good morning, sleepy head. Hurry up and get ready, I'm going to take you to see around Hong Kong today. I want an early start." I looked at the clock on the nightstand; it said it was only 8:30. AM, of course. I let out a small sigh, but I get up and, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, head for the bathroom, starting a shower.

I feel much more awake and refreshed after my warm shower, and I felt I was ready to take on the day. I slip on my clothes,(a red shirt, which was actually Kaoru's, and some regular jeans,) and I exit the bathroom. Kaoru was waiting for me, leaning against the wall, smiling. "Hey, Ice!" He had taken to calling me my nickname more and more, and I was kind of getting used to it. No, it didn't really bother me. It was too cute coming out of his mouth for it to bother me.

"Hey there, good lookin'," I reply back, a smile tugging at my lips. "Hm, you seem to be in a good mood today," he says, smiling his perfect smile. I nod, picking up my shoes and walking over to the bed so I could sit while I put them on. "Yup. You're here, I just had a nice, warm shower, and I know that we still have a whole almost month ahead of us." I stand up after putting on my shoes, and I grab Kaoru's hand. "Alright," he announced, "I think we're both ready now, let's head out." And so we did.

First thing I noticed were the buildings. I've heard about them here before but.. They were really spectacular. They were so tall! And I've heard at night, they light up and look even better. How I had managed to miss them the past few days, I didn't know. I looked at the buildings as we walked, which probably wasn't a good idea, because I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and it was quite crowded.

That was another thing. It was so crowded for such a small place. I think I saw more people in one day here than there are people in all of Iceland. The good thing is that Kaoru held my hand anywhere we went, so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd. He even held my hand in less crowded places, or even places like the bookstore, where there weren't many people, at least not while we were there. But then, I had to remind myself, we did like each other, it was only natural he wanted to hold my hand.

"Kaoru?" I ask, while looking through some book I couldn't even read. "Hm?" He only sounded halfway interested, looking through a book of his own. "Are we dating?" That got his attention, and he looked at me. "Well, we like each other, so why not?" And with that, he leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips.

This kiss was different from the others; I _w__anted it. _My heart raced; I was sure he could hear it about to burst out of my chest. I was nervous, and I didn't really think. In the moment, all that cared in my world was me and him. For the first time, I kissed back, our lips pressing together. It was soft, yet a bit rough at the same time, if that could even explain it. It was perfect, but it ended all too quickly. I was left standing next to Kaoru a bit awkwardly, slightly leaning against him. He didn't seem to mind, no, he actually ruffled my hair a bit, commenting on how cute my blush was. "I'm not blushing.." I mutter, but I knew that was very much a lie. I could still feel the warmth in my cheeks, and that wonderful feeling in the pit of my stomach, not a bad one, like people get when they're anxious, but a nice warm one that sends the feeling of love through your whole body.


End file.
